Deine Liebe
by Shaker10
Summary: Sequel to The Holiday. Just as Tokio Hotel's tour kicks off, tragedy strikes. Bree has to return to LA and face her one major problem. When a child becomes involved, will Bree and Tom's relationship crumble? Tokio Hotel Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Well I finally got this started! I don't like this first chapter very much but I thought I just needed to upload it before I go absolutely crazy over it. The second chapter will be better, I promise! I'll probably be updating this… hmm maybe once or twice a month? I don't know really but I just don't want you guys to get your hopes up about having a new chapter every week. Anyway! Hopefully you enjoy this a little :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>22<strong>__**nd**__** February, 2010**_

_Für einen Tag _

_Für eine Nacht _

_Für einen Moment _

_In dem du lachst _

_Wir durchbrechen die Zeit _

_Gegen jedes Gesetz _

_Für immer du und ich _

_Für immer jetzt_

_Wir setzen unsere Scherben _

_Zusammen _

_Wir sind Eins wie Yin und Yang_

_Wir setzen unsere Scherben _

_Zusammen _

_Wir sind Eins wie Yin und Yang_

Grinning, I watched them perform their last song for the night from backstage. I so desperately wanted to be in the crowd for the first concert but Tom refused, saying that he didn't want me crushed to death by angry fans. I had begged and begged, even asking one of the guards if they could somehow be out there with me. But still Tom refused. He said it didn't matter how many guards I took with me, the fan girls would tear me limb from limb. It was probably actually a very true fact. In the end I gave up, sulking from my position on a spare amplifier next to the stage. However, halfway through the first song I stopped sulking, getting on my feet, on the amplifier, and cheering for them with every song they played.

I had to admit it, their songs were infectiously good. I would quite often find myself subconsciously humming 'Human Connect to Human' while I was in the bathroom. It was a given thing though, I was around Bill all the time who was constantly practicing. Of course the songs were going to get stuck in my head, playing over and over again, driving me crazy. So crazy in fact, that I had developed somewhat of a disturbing habit when stressed; I would crack my knuckles. I had never cracked my knuckles before but now I was starting to do it, and it was somehow soothing to me. The noise is anything but soothing, especially for Tom who couldn't stand it. Every time I did it he would lean away from me, grimacing and covering his ears. If I had my hands full and couldn't crack my knuckles, it would be my neck instead. Needless to say, Tom hated that even more. He'd have the same reaction, except that he couldn't even look at me. He would say that I looked like some creepy girl possessed by a demon when I did it; like something out of 'The Ring'. Such a compliment.

As Luxembourg's Rock Hall was thrown into complete darkness, I fished my cell phone out of my back pocket and used it as a light to see where I was. Call me silly but I was afraid that somehow I had moved from my spot on the amplifier as the arena darkened. I could tell that the boys were throwing various items out into the audience because of the steady roar. One of the roadies eventually turned on a dim light and I blinked, seeing the silhouettes of four people walking towards me. I don't quite know why but I felt that I needed to whisper.

"Tom?" I called towards the group quietly and saw him glance around. "Tom!" I hissed a little louder, carefully walking towards him. He stopped in his tracks as he finally saw me in front of him.

"Hey, did we do ok?" I stared up at his sweaty, beaming face and grinned even bigger, throwing my arms around him.

"You were so good! I wish I could have been out in the crowd, they were _so _loud!"

"They still are." He laughed as he handed his guitar to someone and hugged me back. I giggled when I realized he was right, the fans were still going crazy. "I'm so happy, I don't think we messed up anything! Except for Bill falling over of course." He sent a playful glare his out-of-breath twins way.

"Hey! It was slippery out there and the stage, it ended like… whatever!" He huffed and left for water. Everyone laughed at him as his cheeks turned bright pink. Georg and Gustav followed Bill further backstage to a room filled with food and couches. Heaven for the boys who had been on stage for hours.

"You were absolutely fantastic." I complimented as Tom wrapped his arm around my waist and walked us slowly to the heavenly room. "You didn't miss a single chord."

"Ah, of course not. I'm Tom Kaulitz, the best guitarist in the whole world!" Even all tired and worn out he still had his sense of humor. I rolled my eyes playfully and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips.

We eventually stumbled into the room, Tom taking a seat next to Georg. I went over to the table filled with drinks and grabbed a water bottle, walking back over to Tom and handing it to him.

"Danke, schatz." He couldn't seem to get rid of his smile, which I loved. Any time he smiled, I smiled.

"Das ist ok." I winked at him which only made him smile bigger as he unscrewed the cap and took a huge swig. Biting my lower lip, I watched his Adam's apple bob as he skulled the water greedily. _God, stop staring._ I scolded, turning and going back to the table to busy myself with an energy drink; not that I needed it. I was on a high from the whole atmosphere, along with everyone else in the room. Roadies would walk past, congratulating the boys on a wonderful performance. There was one person I was itching to find though, and she happened to appear as soon as I thought of her.

"All of you out there were fantastic!" A smile tugged at my mouth as I heard her unmistakable American accent complimenting the boys. I spun around and snuck up behind her, tickling her sides. "AH!" She screeched and turned around hastily, ready to slap someone in the face.

"Charlotte!" I sung at her and watched her facial expression change as she rolled her eyes. Giggling, I threw my arms around her and squeezed tight. "Weren't these boys just amazing?"

"They sure were. Nothing went wrong at all!"

"Except for Bill." Tom commented, throwing a sweaty towel Bill's way and smirking. His brother, who was currently peeling out of his skin tight clothes and into something more comfortable, sneered and kicked the towel away.

"I told you it was slippery!"

Without missing a single beat, Tom chimed in. "That's what Bree said!" The room erupted in groans and one lonely Georg laughing his ass off. I let go of Charlotte and stalked over to Tom, wearing an amused look. Flopping down into his lap, I leaned an elbow on the back of the sofa and whispered into his ear seductively.

"It's not only those girls in the front row that you get wet." He smirked up at me proudly and wiggled his lip piercing. "Oh don't do that, you'll end up with a wet patch on your leg."

"Uh ok, can we cut that out now? I'm starting to feel my dinner come up!" Charlotte announced, sitting down on a chair away from Tom and I.

"You've eaten?" Georg gasped, clutching his stomach. Charlotte bit her lip shamefully and nodded. "What did you have and _why_ wasn't I given any?"

"Taquitos and they were vegetarian ones." She replied bashfully, keeping her head down. I rolled my eyes and slapped Georg in the chest, earning a yelp of pain.

"Let her have her Goddamn taquitos man! God knows that _you_ are the last person that should be having Mexican food." I pointed my finger at him accusingly. He made a face at me before stalking away to the food table. Bill, who had finally finished changing into fresh clothes and drowning the room in his cologne, walked over and took Georg's spot next to Tom and I on the sofa. "Tired Billy?"

"A little." Ironically, a yawn followed his answer, making his face scrunch up cutely. I slid off Tom's lap and into the space between the twins.

"Awh come here you." I said in a motherly voice and pulled his head into the crook of my neck, patting his hair comfortingly. An appreciative but tired moan came from his mouth. I could tell he was pooped.

"Hey, why don't I get babied?" Tom whined from beside me, making an extremely unattractive face.

"Because… you smell." I said simply, raising my eyebrows at him as I continued to stroke Bill's hair. A scoff tore from Tom's mouth as he gave me a dirty look and Bill giggled. The younger twin lifted his head a little and poked his tongue childishly at his brother; exposing his piercing.

"Fick dich Bill! Holen Sie sich weg von meiner Freundin!" Tom leaned across me and pushed Bill's head away from my body.

"Tom! Don't hit your brother, jeez. You're worse than a toddler." At the same time, they crossed their arms across their chests and leaned back against the sofa. I rolled my eyes at them. "I seriously feel sorry for Simone, you two must have been horrible when you were little."

"He was worse." Bill muttered sending a glare Tom's way.

"Whatever, just get over it ok? You have the Meet and Greet in 10 minutes and Tom, you still stink honey." He sighed heavily and hauled himself off the sofa, muttering something under his breath. I turned to Bill and he smiled, uncrossing his arms.

"First concert and we're already bickering."

"Yeah, the rest of the tour looks hopeful!" We both chuckled as Bill lifted himself from the sofa as well and went to join Georg at the food table. I inhaled deeply and let my eyes wander over to Tom, who was in the process of changing clothes. I watched as he pulled his black shirt over his head, exposing the tanned flesh of his back. Sinking my teeth into my lower lip, I felt a fire ignite in the pit of my stomach. I had the sudden urge to jump off the couch and throw him against the wall, of course I didn't though. I stayed in my place; we didn't have time for that right now.

_But later we have plenty of time._

A smirk absentmindedly grew on my lips as he continued to change clothes and spray deodorant. The smell wafted slowly over to me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I was so focused on watching my boyfriend that I didn't notice one of the roadies come in and tell them they had the fans backstage for the Meet and Greet. I watched as Tom walked over to me but quickly averted my eyes, trying to look like I hadn't been watching him for the last five minutes.

"You perving on me, ah?" His smirk made me blush, blowing my cover.

"No," I replied slowly, trying to think of an excuse. "I was just watching to make sure you didn't put anything on inside out or back to front."

He glanced down at himself, holding his hands out. "Well it looks like I did a good job. Maybe you'd be better at undressing me?"

"Maybe I would. It's a pity we have to wait to find out." He leaned down over me, his arms on either side of my head, face millimeters from mine. "Mmm, you smell so much better now."

"Yeah? It isn't going to last long," He whispered, leaning his mouth next to my ear. "As soon as we get to that bus I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk properly." Tom's low, heavy voice was making my heartbeat increase and the fire in my stomach burn tremendously.

"I'd better find myself a wheelchair then." A chuckled passed his plump lips.

"Tom, beeiln Sie sich." Gustav called from the doorway.

"Have fun making all those girls faint with your sexiness." I smirked up at him causing him to make a face.

"You prepare yourself for later, fainting will be the least of your worries." I pulled his head downward, crashing his lips onto mine. The cool steel of his piercing pressed hard into my lip and I felt mine pressing into his lip as well. Yes, I had worked up enough courage to get my lip pierced _and_ my tongue. I didn't cry… not too much anyway.

"Go on, get out there before I rip your clothes off and have my way with you right here and now!" I pushed on his shoulder, making him stand up.

"Don't tempt me to stay." He sent me a flirtatious wink before leaving to meet their fans.

I spent the next half hour thinking, thinking about how much my life had changed over the last two years. Nearly every aspect of me had changed - I had lost weight, a little too much according to Charlotte and Tom, I had gotten the two piercings in my lip and tongue and I had changed my hair. It was now past my shoulder blades and dyed in a balayage style; my roots dark brown and slowly fading out to blonde at the tips. My attitude had also changed considerably. After the ordeal with Emily, whom I haven't spoken to since, I hadn't let anyone get close to me other than Tom. Not even Bill or Charlotte knew how I truly was deep down, although they were close.

I had given up trying to be sweet around the paparazzi and press, deciding to just be myself. If I got annoyed with the cameras, I would spit a line of obscenities at them. Surprisingly, Tom was proud of me for ripping into them. I had built up quite the reputation for being short tempered and fierce, not that I could care less what the rest of the world thought of me. I had practically become careless, something that worried everyone around me. I had taken up drinking and partying as well, sliding easily into the lifestyle of a celebrity. The only time I partied was with Tom though, I wasn't stupid enough to go alone.

In a nutshell, I had become almost fearless. _Almost_.

Bill was seemingly unaffected with Emily's absence, no emotional scars or anything. He was still the same Bill that I knew, except for his hair of course. He had gotten rid of his Tina Turner hair and replaced it with a spiky Mohawk. Tom had ditched his dreadlocks and gone for black cornrows. He had neglected to tell me he was getting a change and I was so shocked when he came home that I thought we had an intruder. Gustav had dyed his short hair black, gotten a couple more tattoos and been prescribed glasses. I had, unfortunately, acquired spectacles as well. Although I only needed mine whilst reading, Gustav had his all the time. Boy had I stuck it to him when I found out. On the subject of Gustav and I, there was nothing more said about his crush and I was certain that he had moved on completely. Georg was the only one of us that hadn't changed hairstyles, he still had his long, majestic mop of brown hair. He had also found a new love, a nice girl named Kya. I hadn't gotten to know her very well, we'd only met a couple of times. Georg would say that he didn't want to ruin her life with publicity. Honestly, I think it was probably the smartest decision he had ever made. There were a lot of times when I wished that my every move wasn't documented for the world's entertainment.

The noisy group of guys shook me from my thoughts as they entered the room, talking to each other. They all had happy smiles etched on their faces which made my spirit lift even higher.

"Hey beautiful, you still sitting there?" I blinked a few times and glanced down to find that I actually _was_ still sitting on the sofa; I hadn't moved an inch.

"Uh… yeah. I was just thinking I suppose. How was it? See any pretty girls?" I smiled at him as he dropped next to me on the black sofa.

"A few." I quirked an eyebrow at his reply, making him laugh. "You know that you're the prettiest girl I know."

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. As my green eyes connected with his intense brown ones, I felt the fire return in my stomach. Placing my hand on his thigh, I pushed myself up to meet his lips in a feverish kiss. I only broke it to climb onto his lap, straddling his hips.

"Gott," He muttered between kisses. "You really missed me, ah?"

"Mhmm." Was the only reply I could manage seeing as his tongue was currently in my mouth, battling with my own. His hands started to drift towards my ass but were interrupted by David yelling that it was time to go.

"Come on guys, it's nearly a four hour drive and we need to be there as soon as possible!"

I groaned as Tom and I regretfully stopped kissing and got ready to leave. "I don't want to have to wait four hours to fuck you." I whined, leaning my head on Tom's shoulder and pouting as we walked out of the venue. I felt his body shake as he laughed, swinging an arm around my back and shoving his hand in the back pocket of my pants. _Any excuse to feel up my ass._

He walked me to the car and then went around the other side of the vehicle to sign autographs for the fans. I got comfortable in my seat and pulled out my lip gloss, reapplying the coat that was kissed away. A string of giggles flew from my mouth as I imagined Tom walking around out there with my gloss all over his gorgeous lips, having photos taken and all. How embarrassing that would be. I tried to calm down my hormones and think about something other than Tom's naked body, but nothing worked. He had corrupted me into his sexual ways and I was all for it. A few months ago I read a magazine article stating that Tom had ruined my innocence and turned me into a whore. I just shrugged my shoulders and laughed at it; it wasn't like I had been forced to change, I had just wanted to and the life I had now suited me so much better. I had gone from a depressed, lonely, partially overweight 17 year old with severe emotional shit to a confident, careless, and thin 19 year old with a free spirit, an amazing boyfriend and a healthy appetite for sex. I would say that was a fairly good improvement.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Gustav questioned as he climbed into the car and sat in the front row of seats. I glanced away from the window and over to him, shaking my head.

"Uh… nothing really. Just how amazing all of this is." Gustav nodded and smiled in agreement, staring out the window at the crazy fans. Tom climbed in next, clambering over the seats to get to the back.

"Hey sexy." He said as he landed on the seat next to me, instantly leaning over and connecting his lips to mine in a sweet kiss.

"Hey. Have fun?"

"Not as much fun as we're going to have later." His smirk got me all hot and bothered again. I felt my heartbeat increase steadily and a familiar feeling return in my stomach. Grabbing Tom's neck, I pulled his head towards me and kissed him again. Passionately this time, to show how I was feeling. "Damn, you're hornier than me!"

I thumped him in the arm before winking seductively and biting my piercing as the car started to move. After 20 minutes of driving, we stumbled out looking flushed and disheveled after a heavy make out session in the back. We filed into the two tour buses, our home for the next two or so months. Gustav and Georg shared one while Tom, Bill, the dogs and I had the other. It was organized as such because of three main reasons. One; Tom and Bill _had_ to be together, two; Tom and I _had_ to be together and three; the busses were built differently. Our bus had a double bed at the back specifically for Tom and I, two bunk beds for Bill and whenever Tom's snoring got too bad, and it was considered more 'dog friendly'. The G's bus only had bunk beds which meant that there was room for more stuff to be carried on theirs. It just worked out best that way.

"See you guys in Holland!" I called to Gustav and Georg and waved before ascending the steps, getting a harsh slap on the ass in the process from Tom.

"You two are ridiculous, keep it in the bedroom." Bill complained as he threw himself into a seat dramatically and patted Lucky, who had excitedly padded over to him. I rolled my eyes and sat across from him as he yawned again. "Oh my God, I'm so tired."

"What are you tired for? All _you_ did was sing and skip around stage. _I_ did the hard work." Tom remarked smugly as he slid into the seat next to mine, shutting me in. Bill sneered, baring his teeth like Scotty does right before he bites you. Not that he's bitten me but Tom likes to rough house with him sometimes and well, let's just say that he's paid for it.

"Don't be mean. At least Bill can sing." I threw in, fully aware that it would insult Tom and get him grumpy. His head snapped towards me, his eyebrows almost connected in an outraged fashion.

"You're saying I _can't_ sing? Have you heard me? I sound like an angel!" I held up a finger as I dug into my back pocket for my phone. I retrieved it and searched for a second, finally finding what I was looking for. Soon the silent bus was filled with the drunken singing of Tom and Andreas that I had recorded on my 18th birthday. Scotty made a mad dash for the bedroom as Tom's eyes widened a little before he started to laugh. "I don't really sound like that, I was drunk!"

"Uh, sure." I drew out, mocking him. Bill was giggling to himself, his face going red as he patted Lucky's thick fur coat. "That's what all the Youtubers are saying."

"You are pushing it, you know. I don't think I should be nice to you anymore." I caught the flicker that sparked inside of Tom's dark eyes, a flicker of playfulness.

"Oh yeah?" I put my phone down on the table as Bill finally calmed down a bit. I leaned over and whispered into Tom's ear, biting it gently. "What if I like it when you're mean to me?"

"I _know_ you like it rough." Grinning widely, I kissed him hard and snuck my hand down into his pants, earning a guttural moan.

"Bedroom is that way!" Bill interrupted loudly, pointing his finger toward the back of the bus and grimacing in disgust. I pulled away from Tom's hungry lips and smiled cheekily at Bill, sending him a wink. I swung a leg over Tom, purposely grinding my pelvis into his, and stumbled into the kitchen counter, cursing at the pain that shot through my hip.

"C'mon babe, your brother is getting jealous." I tugged on Tom's hand, pulling him down the hallway. I heard the door to the bus open and it sounded like David come in, but we were already in the bedroom and had slammed the door shut. Bill's whiney voice was muffled but I was sure he was complaining to David about us. I rolled my eyes as Tom threw me mercilessly down onto the bed, falling on top of me. He couldn't wait until we got to Holland, he wanted it now. Scotty whimpered and moved to hide on the floor on Tom's side of the bed.

"I… fucking… love… you." He muttered between the kisses he showered across my face.

"I fuck-"

"Bree!" Bill's annoying voice yelling cut me off from my reply, making Tom laugh.

"You sure do, really fucking well too..." He mumbled, moving to kiss my chest.

"Bree! Your phone is giving me a headache." Bill snapped grouchily as he opened the door and threw my ringing phone at me, using the other hand to cover his eyes. Scotty took the chanced and dashed out the door, nearly knocking Bill over. I rolled my own eyes and let out a sigh, answering my phone while trying to push Tom off me.

"Hello?"

"_Hey it's Jake, how was the concert?"_ A squeal erupted from my mouth as Tom sucked hard on the sensitive skin on my neck.

"Get off me! That's gonna leave a fucking mark you dick!" I whispered harshly to my overly horny boyfriend, pushing him off me completely. "Oh it was fantastic! They are _so_ good live!"

Jake chuckled a little. _"I'm interrupting aren't I?"_

"No, no. Course not."

"Yes!" Tom shouted. I flipped him the bird and made a warning signal.

"_If you want I could call back later?" _

"No! Ignore Tom, he's just being a douche. What's up? How's Laura? How's my little girl Brielle?" Jake laughed at the obvious excitement in my voice. Shortly after I left, my brother found a girl, Laura, and knocked her up within a matter of a month. Our parents were of course angry and disappointed so Jake followed after my example and used his money saved for college to move out and into a house. Jake had even let slip that he was planning on proposing to Laura soon. I honestly didn't think he would stick with Laura, let alone move into a house with her and contemplate marriage but, once again, my brother shocked me. Needless to say, our parents weren't happy but I was ecstatic at the thought of having a niece and a sister in law.

"_We're all great, Brielle refused to go to sleep until she heard your voice so she's here, tugging on me. Want to speak to her?"_

"Please, do you even need to ask me? Of course I want to talk to that munchkin." There was a full minute of toddler babble and Jake instructing her on what to do and how to hold the phone before I heard her sweet little voice call my name.

"_Bee? Bee?"_

"Hey Brielle, it's Bee. How are you sweetheart?" A joyful giggle resonated through my phone making me grin.

"_You say "I'm good, Aunty Bee." Kay? Yeah you say it," _Jake's encouraging voice caused my grin to widen, my cheeks officially aching. _"I good, Bee."_

We continued to talk for about 20 minutes, in which time the bus had finally started to move and Laura had taken Brielle to bed.

"_Well I better go, Laura needs a foot massage."_ Jake sighed sarcastically while I chuckled. It was so nice to see a caring and nurturing side of him. I mean, he would _never_ have given me a foot massage no matter what I threatened him with.

"Ok, you have fun. Tell Laura I said hi."

"_Will do. See you later Bree."_

"See ya Jerk." The familiar sound of his laugh rang through the phone before he hung up. Sighing, I set my phone down on the floor and turned back to Tom, ready to give him the time of his life. Unfortunately, he had fallen fast asleep.

I smiled as I let my body fall softly next to his, moving to rest my head on his chest. He stirred slightly and wrapped an arm around me before his breathing slowed and the soft snoring started again. I fell asleep almost instantly, the heartbeat of my lover lulling me.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, the second chapter will be better! Thank you for reading anyway xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, 5 months. I can't apologize enough for how long it took and for how bad this chapter is. I just felt like I had to give you all something though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>23<strong>__**rd**__** of February, 2010**_

I sighed as I threw my sore body into one of the seats across from Bill, who looked like he was pumped for the day; that alone made my mood worse.

"Good morning." He chirped as he held his spoon of cornflakes halfway to his smiling mouth.

"Oh fuck off." I grumbled, letting my head fall into my arms on the table. Lucky jumped up onto the seat next to me, peering at me curiously as though he was concerned about me. I blindly reached a hand out and petted his head.

"What's wrong with you?"

I let out a monstrous groan before explaining. "Last night… this morning-whenever we were fucking driving, the stupid driver went round this _really_ tight corner and I went flying off the bed, into the fucking wall and winded myself on my damn suitcase."

Bill's pierced eyebrow rose with interest. "Are you ok? You didn't break anything?"

"No I didn't break anything, I'm just fricken bruised and sore." I pulled up my hoodie, searching for any purple colored spots. There were a few on my torso but the majority were scattered on my arms. There was also a nice one on my stomach from where I had hit the suitcase and gotten winded, and a blue one on my hip from where I had run into the counter the day before. "Worst of all? Tom didn't even fucking stir. Just kept snoring like a chainsaw!"

"Wow, sounds like you had a rough night."

"I did. I had a _really_ rough night." I paused for a moment, trying to think of anything else that went bad. "Oh! And I didn't even get any. Tom fell asleep while I was on the phone to Jake."

"Ohh, the horror!" Bill exclaimed dramatically, throwing his hand to his forehead and leaning backwards. I rolled my eyes and got up to make a cup of coffee.

"Oh yeah, go ahead and mock me. At least I've had sex in the last week. Quite often too."

"Hure." He muttered under his breath in German as he went back to his cornflakes.

Eventually, a fully dressed Tom shuffled out and moved my legs from the seat next to mine so he could sit down. I was carrying a little bit of a chip on my shoulder for last night so I placed my legs in his lap, showing him that I wasn't moving just so he could sit beside me. He didn't even notice though, just yawned and started blabbering to Bill about the show last night. I quietly sipped my coffee, the chip on my shoulder growing with every minute that he failed to notice or acknowledge me. After sitting there for quarter of an hour without him speaking a word to me, I calmly placed my empty coffee cup on the table and then climbed onto my seat and eventually, the table. Stepping carefully around the objects and brushing off the shocked stares, I jumped off, straightened my hoodie and then made my way back to the bedroom.

"Was zur Hölle?" I heard Bill mumble confusedly. A smirk crept onto my lips as I closed the door and began to undress, deciding to get on with my day. Just as I was about to undo my bra the door opened abruptly, sending a wave of cool air across my nearly-bare back and shivers up my spine. I turned around, hands still placed on my bra clasp, and stared nonchalantly at a confused and offended Tom.

"What do you want?" I spat as the chip on my shoulder invaded my speech, making my question sound malicious.

"I want to know why you just _walked across the table_." His eyebrows surged together as he motioned wildly to the other end of the tour bus.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned back around, unclasping my blue bra. "I didn't want to _disturb_ your conversation."

"Uh… you didn't want to disturb our conversation by nicely asking me to move, so you got up on the damn table instead?"

"Yeah, I did. Got a problem with that?" I grabbed a fresh black bra and put it on while I waited for him to say something else. It was obvious he was getting agitated with me and my answers because his voice started to rise.

"Why the hell are you so bitchy? What the fuck is up your ass?"

Cracking my knuckles in frustration, I spun around. "Certainly not your fucking _dick_!"

The air went silent for a moment, the only thing being heard was Bill's awkward cough from the table and Scotty's whimper. The glare I was sending Tom put the sun to shame, I was starting to get really annoyed with his questions. Slowly, he started to sputter.

"What-what the hell? What does that even mean?" He threw his arms in the air, minding the small space provided, and made a face at me. "What is your problem?"

"You're my problem. _You_ are my fucking problem alright? You and your fucking asshole personality!"

"Y-you're just… you're so Goddamn _immature_! You're so immature about everything! Every time we get into an argument you stomp your feet like a fucking 2 year old!"

"Oh! Now I'm immature. Lovely, just _fucking_ lovely. I can't handle this anymore." I turned away from him and threw my hands in the air, letting them fall back down to slap against my thighs. I had reached the boiling point; if I didn't stop myself now I was going to say something detrimental. So I decided to take the high road and explain to him the best I could how I was feeling. I sat down on the end of the bed and stared at the floor.

"I am sick of you being so contentious, Tom. You can never just calmly come and ask me what's wrong, you always come in here and start yelling at me and insulting me and making me feel like the bad guy."

Tom sensed the surrender in my voice and sighed, moving to sit next to me and hold his head in his hands.

"I just… I know they say that the strongest couples fight with each other but honestly, I think we fight _too_ much. Every time we argue I always feel like I'm a word away from saying something that would completely ruin our relationship. _Every single time_, I walk away wondering if that was the argument that would break us; if you wouldn't take me back afterwards and forgive me for what I had said. I don't want that to happen and it scares me that I feel that way every time we fight with each other. Even the little ones that only last for 10 minutes, I feel like they are a step closer to the end." I couldn't believe how easy it was for me to finally let everything out and I couldn't believe how quiet Tom was. I had foreseen this discussion a long time ago but avoided it because I was afraid it would start what it was trying to end; an argument.

A deep sigh came from Tom as he finally raised his head and turned to look at me with sorrowful eyes. "I didn't know you felt like that. Why didn't you ever just tell me?"

"Because I was scared to. I didn't want to start another fight. And I guess I was scared to confront our problem. I mean, I just kept hoping that the feeling would go away but it didn't. Have you never felt like that?"

"I don't think so. I… I kind of thought it was normal. I mean, I used to have arguments with Jessica frequently."

"And look how that ended." Tom gave me a stern look and I lowered my head. "Sorry, that was low."

"Anyway, maybe we should try harder to not fight?"

"Definitely." I smiled at him as he threw an arm around me and pulled me close.

"By the way, I'm sorry I called you immature." Tom whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm… sorry I called you an asshole?" My head bounced as he laughed, making me giggle childishly.

"You're forgiven. Now, will you tell me what was wrong?"

"You just _had_ to go and ruin the mood, didn't you?" I gave him a joking smile before answering. "Well… I was kind of annoyed at you for two reasons. The first was that you fell asleep last night and I was _so_ looking forward to sex. The second is that you were ignoring me this morning." My voice dropped off as I realized the pure immaturity and stupidity of my reasons. I glanced nervously up at Tom, still leaning on him and his arm still around me.

"I would never ignore you on purpose. I guess I was just really pumped about the show and I wanted to talk to Bill. I'm sorry." He rubbed his hand along my arm before leaning down to kiss me sweetly. "I was looking forward to sex last night too but you know, Jake called and I was really tired. You could have woken me if you were _that_ desperate."

"Ha. Very funny. And you know I can't bring myself to wake you up, it makes me feel mean stealing you away from sleep."

"Aww you're so sweet!" He cooed in a girly voice and reached his other hand over me to grasp my butt, letting out a groan of approval. "Mmm, you have the best ass."

"Ooh are you trying to make it up to me for last night, huh?" I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly as he continued to grope me, diving his head down to place kisses on my bra-clad chest. He kicked his leg out, sending the door flying shut with an audible bang.

"Only if you're desperate enough." He flashed me a flirty grin, wiggling his lip piercing. I smirked seductively and grabbed his shoulder as I threw myself backwards, Tom toppling down on top of me. His tongue automatically made its way into my mouth, toying with my tongue bar. I let my hands wander down, my fingers quickly pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it carelessly onto the floor. Tom's lips moved down to my neck, sucking and nibbling on the delicate flesh which earned throaty moans from me. My hands trailed down his toned back as he carried his attack down to my breasts. Suddenly, he flipped me onto my stomach, kissing me sweetly on the shoulder as he undid my bra.

"I shouldn't have bothered putting my bra on." I mumbled thoughtfully as he flipped me onto my back again and showered kisses over my bruised torso.

"Where did all these come from?" He frowned as his fingertips lightly brushed over the nice blue bruise on my hip.

"Huh? Oh well that one," I gestured to the mark he was probing at. "Is from yesterday when I bumped into the kitchen counter and then the rest are from last night." His eyes flicked up to mine and widened.

"Last night? What happened?"

"You kicked me out of bed." I said in a dead serious tone and watched his face turn to surprise before the giggles escaped my mouth. "I'm kidding, the bus went around a really tight corner and I got thrown off the bed and winded myself on my suitcase. No biggie."

Tom breathed a sigh of relief as his fingers continued to brush over the flawed skin on my stomach. "Damn that must have hurt. I didn't hear a thing."

"I know." I replied in an obviously annoyed tone, making a face of displeasure. His mouth broke into a cheeky smile as his fingers slipped under the waistband of my sweatpants.

"I'm guessing I snored?"

"Like a fucking chainsaw babe."

"Ahh. Well if it helps, the only reason I would kick you out of bed would be to fuck you on the floor." As he finished talking, a smirk crept onto his features. I felt his hand move into my panties, making me gasp and my back arch off the bed in pleasure.

_**24**__**th**__** February, 2010…**_

"Ok, Bill your turn." Gustav announced as we all sat in Bill's hotel room in Belgium. The boys and I were chilling out before tomorrow's performance.

"Oh God." The younger twin muttered as he placed his water bottle on the floor.

"I dare you to give a banana a blowjob." Tom sprayed his mouthful of strawberry milk across the kitchenette which made Lucky spring off Bill's bed in shock. Georg and I laughed vehemently, slapping each other wildly on the shoulder and knee while Gustav just sat there wearing a smirk.

Dares had become our choice of entertainment over the last two years, some more courageous and risky than others. One time we had gotten kicked out of a hotel for skinny-dipping in their pool after hours, another time Georg had sucked his own toe for 30 seconds. The level of embarrassment and danger varied depending on how adventurous we were feeling and how much we'd had to drink. The other rule of the game was that every dare got filmed, even the ones that involved nudity, which there were a few of such as the skinny dipping. The SD cards were stored in a safe place that no one but the five of us knew of. Lord knows the last thing we needed were explicit videos of ourselves leaked to the press.

"What?" Bill shrieked, throwing his hands down on the sofa in protest. "That's disgusting!"

"It's nothing compared to half the shit we've already got video of you doing." Georg pointed out as I composed myself, still giggling every now and then as Tom cleaned up the kitchen. "And you know the consequences."

Bill let out a groan, his head falling backwards. "Ugh! Fine then. But Gustav, I hate you for this." The blonde just shrugged his shoulders, still sporting his little smirk.

"Tom, throw your brother a banana." I called out to him as he continued to wipe up his spilt strawberry milk. He pulled a face as he did so, Bill catching it skillfully. Gustav turned the camera on; it was always either him or Bill filming because they were the ones that tended not to move so much when they laughed their asses off, achieving the steadiest filming.

"Oh gosh. You got that thing on?" Bill asked, obviously delaying the dare for as long as he could.

"Yes Bill, hurry up." Gustav urged and Bill let out an audible groan as he began to peel the banana. After much hesitation he began the sexual performance on the fruit, Gustav catching absolutely every second of it while Georg and I laughed hard and Tom purposefully looked away.

"Oh for fucks sake, that's horrible!" He remarked as he finished, cringing and throwing the molested fruit carelessly onto the table.

"Now you know what it's like for me." I smirked at Bill, who sat back and glared, wiping traces of banana from his lips.

"Hey, I'm no match for a banana!" Tom called out offended. "My dick is much bigger, thank you."

"Uh, the camera is still on." Gustav announced awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders as I laughed.

"Good, I want the whole world to know."

"Anyway!" Bill declared loudly as Gustav shut off the camera and placed it on the coffee table, avoiding the sexually abused banana. "Bree, seeing as you seemed to enjoy that the most, you're next."

I quirked an eyebrow at him as if to say 'give it your best shot'.

"I dare you to hump the bellboy." His lips curled into a smirked as he folded his arms and leaned back against the sofa.

"Is that it?" My eyebrows flew up into my forehead as I gave him a disappointed look. I thought it would have been something better.

"Well… yes."

"Okie dokie, then. Let's go!" I pushed myself off the sofa and skipped merrily towards the door as the boys rushed to catch up to me.

"You're not really going to hump him, are you?" Tom asked as he caught up with me, wrapping his long arm around my waist, nearly tripping the both of us over.

"Of course, it's the dare. And there is no way I'm letting Bill dress me." I playfully glared over my shoulder at the taller twin, who poked his tongue at me. The rule was that if you didn't complete the dare, the person who dared you got to dress you for the next interview/public appearance. Only one person had failed, Georg. He was supposed to hit on a male interviewer but backed out at the last minute once he saw that the interviewer was obviously not a heterosexual guy. Tom was the one who had dared him and he took great pleasure in clothing Georg in a few of Bill's pieces for a performance they had after the interview. I don't think fans had ever been so shocked before. Then again, Georg in leather pants and necklaces is not something you see every day.

"Ah yes, you wouldn't want to end up like Georg." Tom smirked in the brunette's direction. Georg swiftly kicked him in the backside which made him trip over and slam into the wall, nearly taking me with him.

"Ow! Fuck!" Tom yelled as Georg and Bill held onto each other and laughed. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him off the floor.

"You ok?"

"Ja, I think so. My shoulder hurts though." He rubbed his shoulder and jerked his neck to prove the point.

"But nothings broken, right?" Tom shook his head while the boys continued on down the hallway to the elevator. "Hang in there, I'll massage it out later."

"Ooh I might like that." He shoved his hand into the back pocket of my jeans as we started to walk to the elevator again.

When we got to ground level and stepped out into the bustling foyer, I scanned the large room for a bellboy. I could only see two and they were busy with people's luggage.

"Bree! There's one." Georg hollered as he pointed to a man wearing the red and gray uniform, standing beside the door to the restaurant. I sucked in a huge breath and gave Bill a look. He crossed his arms and jutted out his hip in a girly fashion.

"I'm sure the fans wouldn't mind you getting on stage tomorrow with us in your pajamas, with totally messed up hair and no makeup." I narrowed my eyes at Bill's threat. Turning on my heel, I skipped across the floor wearing a large smile. The bellboy smiled friendly as I stopped in front of him and widened my grin. I'll admit, I hadn't thought of exactly how I was going to approach the dare. Would I just start out of the blue or what? My smile faltered a little as I tipped my head to the side to think.

"How may I help you Ma'am?"

I started to giggle obnoxiously. "Oh… I was just wondering if I could uh, dance with you." The change in his expression was obvious. He was rather confused.

"Dance? I'm sorry Ma'am but I don't think that is appropriate."

I stared blankly at him for a few seconds, my ears picking up a classical song over the noise of guests. I quickly glanced over my shoulder, spotting Bill with his hands in the air and an expectant look. "Well then, would you consider humping more appropriate?"

David Guetta's song 'Sexy Bitch' played in my head as I started to grind my body against the shocked man. He stepped away from me, his back hitting the wall behind him, essentially backing him into a corner with no way to escape. I continued with my pelvic thrusts, barely keeping a straight face. I could feel the people staring at me, a few people stopping to watch; I swear I even saw a camera flash. But I wasn't worried, I just didn't care. Security could come and drag me away, I'd probably hump them too! I only stopped when a hand latched onto my arm, jerking me away and through the people. I looked up to see the back of Bill's head and finally let the smile back onto my face. By the time he had guided me all the way back to where the other boys were, I was laughing so hard I could hardly breathe.

"The look on his face!" Was all Georg managed to splutter before going back into hysterics. Tom, Gustav and Bill were all laughing loudly as I suddenly realized what I had just done. My cheeks heated up a little as I pushed the boys into the elevator.


End file.
